


Seraph

by MsMorningstar



Series: Seraph [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Human, Multi, Other, Reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorningstar/pseuds/MsMorningstar
Summary: This work has been adapted and improved on from my previous two works. I have decided to create my own characters rather than use characters from TV/Film as I have done previously. The characters I have created are my own and any similarities to persons living or dead fictional are purely accidental.





	1. Sleeping Hunters Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been adapted and improved on from my previous two works. I have decided to create my own characters rather than use characters from TV/Film as I have done previously. The characters I have created are my own and any similarities to persons living or dead fictional are purely accidental.

Staying alive and living are two different things. I have only ever been good at one of them. I will never be able to truly live until I no longer have to hide who I am. Right now there is no way in hell I am going to be able to do that. Not without bringing a world of pain down on myself, drawing the eyes of those who couldn’t know where I was. 

It is convenient when everyone thinks you are dead.

Yet here I was, sitting in a hospital room, in a corner where no one should’ve been able to see me. No one wanted to see me. Except he could. He wasn’t really there, I could ignore him, make him think that I couldn’t hear him but only just. Every time he looked away, I couldn’t stop myself staring at him, so I left the room. Moving past his brother. I knew that I shouldn’t be there, so I went into their father’s room. I think that he was surprised to see me. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

I turned to look at him as I made my way over to the chair next in his room. A small smile danced around my mouth. His face was colored with anger, but he also knew that he could do nothing about my presence. 

“Neither should you Noah. You’ve pissed off the wrong people. That’s never a good thing.” 

I saw realization spread across his face. He realized that I wasn’t here to hurt him, maybe I was simply an observer.

“You know who it is?” 

I couldn’t hold in my laugh.

“Of course I do. Who doesn’t. When a hunter like you and your boys start to go after one of ours, we take notice. One of the higher ups no less Noah. Natalie did get you into some trouble now didn’t she?” 

I could see it in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe me but he did. He also wanted to know why I was there.

“Why are you here?”

I flicked my eyes towards the door. In time to see Spencer walk back towards his brother with a ouija board. 

“I heard about the accident.” 

I stood and walked toward the door. 

“I am trying to keep Dominic alive. I don’t think he will last much longer. Reapers are already coming after him.” 

I turned my eyes back to Noah. He was looking at me carefully. Almost the same look Natalie had given me all those years ago. 

“I know about your promise to her. You shouldn’t be here.” 

I turned away from him again. 

"If you know about the promise I left for Natalie, then you shouldn't be sending me letters and looking for me Noah." 

My eyes were dark as I walked out the door, face to face with Dominic Reynard's spirit. Who was being closely followed by Toni the reaper. 

"Demon."  
His voice was barely a whisper. He couldn't comprehend why I had not moved since walking out of the room. 

"Hunter" I breathed in response.  
The shock was evident on both their faces. Without turning to look at her I spoke to the reaper. 

" A moment if you will Toni." 

“Ok, Call me when you’re done”

I could hear the nerves when she spoke. Not even Death scared her that much. 

"You can see me?" 

Dominic was in shock, he wasn't processing that he could see me, much less that I was a demon. 

"Of course I can see you, I'm the one keeping you alive you idiot." 

It was at that moment his heart decided to give out. I could hear the screams of the alarms as the spirit form of the eldest of Natalie's children sank to the ground clutching his throat as he gasped for air.  
He followed slowly as I took off into his room, he arrived just in time to see me plunge my hand into his chest. It took him by surprise almost as much as it did me. I shouldn't be this desperate to save a human, much less a Reynard. 

I turned my head towards the door where Noah was standing. Speaking so only he could hear I tore through him. 

"I can only do this for so long Noah. Dominic is not meant to die here, that does not mean he won't." 

Slowly spirit Dominic seemed to come around from his near death experience. He stood from the ground to see me with my hand still in his corporeal chest. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Keeping you alive. Your family will never survive without you." 

I drew my hand out of his chest, confident it would beat on its own for a while. 

"I have to go. Just keep fighting, don't let her take you. You are not meant to die here. You are too important. I would check on your father. He’s been planning something." 

I could feel him staring at me as I walked out of the room and out of his life. The next thing I knew, Noah Reynard was sitting across from me at my desk.

"Well. I'm sure you're every bit as confused as I am Noah. I was thinking those winged rats would take a liking to you and bring you up to your dear wife. Or perhaps, they thought that your daughter was a deal breaker, or perhaps the fact you gave the Colt to the last person that should have it. Or perhaps it was the fact that your soul was already tarnished by hell from that time you died." 

He sat silent and stoic across from me. 

"Well looking at your rap sheet, the higher ups want something special for you. I know they want you to go way down in the pit. So I’ll put you in the cells instead.” 

“Why” 

I looked up from my desk as he spoke. He was confused. 

“Because, I don’t respect them. You, on the other hand I have a little respect for. Follow the arrows you’ll find your cell.” 

I looked down at the papers on my desk as he stood to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pause at the door. 

“Don’t Noah. Don’t do it. I am not the one who saved him. Just because I respect you does not mean that you are not in the belly of the beast.” 

I looked up to see him staring at me open mouthed. 

“Go, before I change my mind and send you to the pit.” 

With that, the door shut on my ties to the Reynards, or so I thought.


	2. Five Years Later

I heard the squelch of flesh and blood as a shoved the pole through the creature’s chest. The sharp intake of air as it gasped in shock, the panting as it tried to keep itself alive.

“You’re lucky you know.”

My voice was almost a growl as I painted my mark on the concrete with his blood.

“You’re lucky he wants it done quickly, you could survive for hours like this.”

I twisted the pole violently, blood poured out from either side.

“So I will kill you quickly. But first, tell me who sent you.”

The creature laughed darkly.

“I will only come back.”

I smiled underneath my dark hood. My teeth shining brilliantly white in the dark. My eyes darkened in the street.  
“No you won’t, now tell me, before I send you to hell for good.”

I pulled the pole out when it remained silent. The intake of breath was short and sharp and loud as I shoved my hand into it’s chest and wrapped my fingers around it’s heart.

“One twitch of my fingers and you’ll die a painful death, I don’t care what he says, you can die slow and in agony.”

I increased the pressure and felt the heart work harder.

“Meh...Mehitahbel.It was Mehtibel. She sent me.” 

“Clever. She was always a clever one, not as clever as me though.”

I crushed his heart in my fist and drew my hand out of his chest as he let out a final breath.

In the silence I heard the cock of two guns, I turned to see two men a few steps behind me with guns pointed at my chest and head.

“Put your hands up where we can see them.”

I smiled carefully and raised my blood stained hands so they could see them.

“Well there is no getting out of this one is there. I’ve got witnesses and blood all over my hands.”

I turned around to look down at the body.

I heard hurried footsteps and felt a muzzle pressed against the small of my back.

“I would be careful what you do next, it could get you killed.”

I felt the hesitation and threw myself up into the air, grabbing onto a nearby fire escape. I was gone, before they had time to react.

***

I straightened my red ponytail as I walked into the club. My lips twitching slightly at its name ‘Frog Box’. I never had understood how humans come up with the names for their businesses. I was here to investigate the disappearance of one of their workers, Alison Pattersfield. She had worked the the Frog Box for six years, never late for her shift at the bar, one day she just dissappeared, straight from the bar. As I walked towards the bar, I knew someone had beat me to it. Two men in suits stood at the bar, talking to the manager Daniel who I had met a few weeks ago when he approached one of my contacts.

“Daniel. What’s going on?”

He looked up as I approached, the two men turned. Unsurprised I saw that they were the same two from a couple of hours ago.

“And who are you?”

“Alexis Stone. You can call me Alex. Who are you?”

“Agents Heath and Locke FBI”

A smile grazed my lips. I could play a game with these boys. I could tell instantly the badges they held out to me were face.

“Something funny Miss Stone?”

The taller of the two turned to ask. I turned to look up at him.

“Agent Stone.”

“What?”

They had both gone white. They thought I was on to them. I was, but why did that have to matter.

“Agent Alexis Stone. FBI. I’ve been here for a few weeks now, I assume your superior informed you that I was here. I was told that there were two agents in this area who were expecting me.” 

The shorter of the two caught up quickly. Playing along, he resumed his façade of FBI Agent Heath.

“I’ve got to go and talk to the sheriff but I could catch up with you later if you like? I’m staying at the Azure down the street.”

“Ok, here’s my card. Let us know when you’re free.”

The tall one handed me a card while the shorter one stared at me. Something about him was familiar, they both were. I could feel it on my skin.

I was in the carpark before I realized. It was the car that had tripped my memory. The feeling of that very human heart on my fingers had kept my mind occupied for weeks. I hissed his name under my breath. _Reynard_

Four hours later, I found myself tracking Mehitabel’s scent all the way back to the Strip Club. It was dark and silent except for the sound of footsteps coming towards me. 

"Dom, you heard it, the readings are off the scale, it is definitely here."

I heard a large thump followed by a dragging noise

"Spencer!" Dominic yelled followed by another thump as Dominic hit the ground as well.

I took off in search of the two hunters, winding my way through the maze of chairs towards the private rooms.

I could hear grunts of exasperation coming from behind the door marked SM1. I opened the door to see both Reynards strapped to vertical tables by leather straps.

“What are you doing here?” Spencer asked as I came into the room.

“What are you doing here?” I replied as I moved closer to them. My eyes trailing around the room looking for the little demon.

"You need to get out of here, before she comes back" Dominic said hurriedly

"Go, Alex, Go." Dominic urged. I smirked and shook my head.

"You think I’d really let you have all the fun, Agent?"

I laughed and headed behind the tables that they were bound to, out of sight from the door. I watched as the door to the room opened revealing a blonde girl wearing a white dress approaching the tables knife in her hand, I watched her as Dominic and Spencer scrambled for what to do next. 

"Uh, little girl? d-d-don't do that" Spencer gasped, his voice cracking as the girl came closer to his face with the knife raised.

She disappeared. Leaving us all staring at the place she had been.

"Ok, You two are going to need to trust me for a few minutes" I whispered.

"What's going on?" Dominic said. I shook my head slightly,

"Just trust me, OK"

The girl reappeared, as I stepped out from behind the tables.

"Mehitabel." I crooned, my red hair sparkling in the dimmed lights of the room.

"I have been looking for you."

She spun to face me and screamed in terror. I smirked and she screamed again

"No, No, NO! Not you, it can't be you."

She backed away from me and then decided to make a run for it.

"Calm Down you stupid creature. You had to know that they would send someone after you killed the girl."

I snarled holding her head in a vice-like grip. She froze and looked over her shoulder at me with glowing green eyes

"You see who you caught? You see why I was looking for you now? ."

She looked over at the boys, she didn’t seem to know who they were

"Hell, Mehitabel, you caught the Reynards." I smiled my eyes narrowing.

"Defend yourself." I released her and she stumbled to her feet.

She pulled another knife from the air and held both of them up with shaking hands. I cocked my head to the side and waited for her to move.

"Wait!"

Dominic yelled we both looked over at him.

"What is she? Why is she so scared of you?”

"She is Mehitabel, a puck demon. As to why she is scared of me, Dominic Reynard, you'll have to wait and see."

I winked at his shocked face. I turned my attention back to the puck demon she ran at me, I flipped over her as she ripped the coat I was wearing off my back. It flew off and the boys gasped. I growled slightly and pulled a katana from my back.I sliced it across her stomach and she screeched in pain. I smirked and dropped the blade tackling her. She drew her silver knives across my back. I gasped and flipped, taking her with me we flew through the air. She had her back to the boys now and I was crouched on the ground my face pointed towards the ground. I looked up slowly and saw Spencer and Dominic staring at me with looks of shock. I smirked as the puck demon ran at me again. I pulled another katana from my back, this one was made of celestial bronze. I slid it into the demon's chest. She gasped in pain and fell into me.

"Goodbye Mehitabel." The demon exploded into silver dust, coating Spencer and Dominic in it. I slid my katana onto my back and brushed myself off.All eyes were on me as I stood up.

"You're a hunter." Dominic spat as he blinked the silver out of his eyes. I looked at him through my grey eyes.

"And you'reDominic Reynard. Which means, you must be Spencer." I smirked.

I cocked my head at Spencer.

"You're not telling him something. Something you have been planning for a while." His eyes widened

"How do you know that?" I laughed

"You know, I do believe you are leaving soon, aren't you? You haven't told him,"

His eyes darted to Dominic. Dominic looked alarmed.

"What haven't you told me, Spence?" He asked as I untied their bindings.

"I'm going back to college, Dominic, I'm out. I can't take this anymore."

Dominic's mouth dropped open. "I'm leaving tonight. I have a bus leaving in fourty minutes. I knew that if I told you you’d try and stop me."

A single began to run down Dominic's face.

"Okay, Spence. Stay in touch, alright?" Dominic's voice was strangled.

I felt sympathy for the hunter, something deep inside me twitched with a long forgotten feeling. Spencer nodded. I looked away from Spencer and Dominic who were hugging.

"Goodbye Dominic."

"See ya, Spence ." Dominic replied before releasing his brother and stepping towards me.

Spencer turned and left the room. I turned to Dominic.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly. He turned to me, his green eyes hard with emotion.

"I need to go." I nodded and let him walk past me.

"Dominic?" I asked hesitantly. He turned back to me

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need any help with anything, remember I'm not like the others. Just call okay? My number is on your card. I'll come if you need me."

I said handing his card back to him. He nodded and gave me an awkward little wave. I watched as he walked out of the room with a feeling of hope, something I had not felt in years.


	3. Agent Alexis Stone

One Week Later....

I was sitting in a motel an hour outside of Cedar Rapids when my phone rang. 

"Hello Dominic"  I answered.

"Alex?"  He replied. I laughed.

"Dominic, you've been sitting outside for over an hour. What's up?"  

Dominic looked up out of his windscreen. 

"I need your help with a case."

I smiled into the phone. 

"I'll be right down."

I grabbed my bag of weapons and clothes and hurried down the stairs. I got to the Cougar and saw Dominic leaning against the bonnet. 

"Cedar Rapids?" I asked as I reached the car. He nodded 

"How did you know?" I smiled.

"I was heading that way myself." Dominic laughed and indicated to the car

"You coming or not?" 

I laughed. "Yes, but before we go, I need to know something." 

I paused for a second gauging his reaction. 

"What is it?" Dominic asked. 

"I need to know if you trust me." Dominic smiled hesitantly.

"I'll let you know." 

I laughed as he started the car and we took off down the road. An hour later, he pulled up outside a motel in Cedar Rapids. We went inside to get rooms, while he sorted it out, I browsed the local brochure guides. I laughed, and turned to face Dominic who was standing behind me. 

"You know, there is such thing as personal space." I said raising an eyebrow.   
He laughed back, 

"Come on, I got us a room." 

I followed him to the room, I opened the door and saw a large king size bed in the center, a couch on one side and the bathroom on the other. 

"Huh." Dominic groaned next to me. 

"I'll go and see if we can get another room." 

He said turning towards the door. I caught his wrist 

"It's fine, I'll take the couch." 

Dominic paled a little, cleared his throat and then smiled. 

"It's okay, I will, you can have the bed, I suppose I need to make you a badge."

Dominic pulled out his FBI Badge to show me. 

"No need. I have one right here." 

"Agent Alexis Stone. Do you use the Same name on everything?" 

“Yeah, I change it every few months, Its easier to remember when I give my number out to witnesses." 

Dominic looked at me impressed.

"Lets get some sleep then in the morning we can go catch ourselves a monster." 

Dominic snickered then nodded.

"Okay, I'll grab the first shower... If that's okay with you?" 

I nodded and headed towards the door. 

"You eaten yet? I'll go get something." He shook his head. 

"No, I can go after i’ve showered if you want?”

“It’s fine, I can go.” 

“Be careful with her.” 

“What?”

He was smirking at me.

“You’ve been eyeing the keys ever since you sat down. Just be careful with her.”

"Right, see you soon." 

I slid into the drivers seat of the wrangler and drove the car to a burger joint and picked up a burger for the two of us as well as pie for Dominic. I arrived back at the room and tossed the keys back to Dominic.

"One double bacon cheeseburger and Apple pie for you and a double bacon chicken burger for me."  
I announced placing the food on the tables. 

"I like you. You're awesome." 

Dominic said sliding into a chair opposite me. 

"Are you saying that because I got you pie, or because I didn't crash your car?"

“Both.” 

We ate in silence for a while and then Dominic announced that he was going to go to bed. 

"I'm serious, take the bed, Dominic." I pressed. 

"You take the bed, Alex." He pushed back. 

I sighed "What am I going to do with you?"

He looked at me strangely. "You sleep in the bed." I said again.

A sly grin spread across Dominic's face "What?" I asked 

"We could both sleep in the bed." I laughed

"Okay then."   
His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape and I laughed. He wasn't expecting that.   
He slid into the bed as I headed for the bathroom.

"Wait, Alex. What do you wear to bed?" 

I laughed at his expression, "That shirt there."

I said indicating to the red shirt that lay on my bag,   
   
"Don't you need it?" I laughed 

"Not yet, I always get clothes that I take into the bathroom wet so, make sure the light is off when I come out, yeah?"

Dominic nodded hurriedly and I shut the door to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and looked into the mirror. I shook my hair and the red faded away to black. I relaxed a little. I showered and went out to the room to hear Dominic snoring. Instead of hopping into the bed, I dressed in my shortest black dress and sky-high black heels, I shifted my hair into black and swiped some red lipstick onto my lips. I opened the door quietly and took off into the night. I walked around, aimlessly both looking and not looking for something to do. I heard a man coming up behind me, from his scent I could tell he wasn’t human. He was a vampire. 

"Hey beautiful, You want to have some fun?" 

I smiled my teeth glinting in the streetlight. 

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" 

I asked knowing that he was intending on forcing me to have sex with him. 

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you come back to my place and find out." 

I smiled widely "I don't know, I like it out here."   
The man smiled and took my hand. I let him pull me into an alley. He pressed me against the cold brick wall and forced his mouth against mine. He took advantage of my apparent although false distraction, and ripped the thin underwear I was wearing and pulled it harshly away from my body. 

"Lets take this further shall we?" I asked. 

He nodded and undid his buckle. He pulled his pants down and his erection sprung free. 

"You're a dirty old man, you know?" I said as he roughly pulled me against him. 

I smiled pointedly running my long fingers gently down his face letting my eyes fade into black.

"Demon?" 

He gasped trying to scramble away from me. I tightened my grip. 

"Oh, no. Scared of a little black eyed bitch are we? I think thats what you called us last time one of us met you." I replied as I sunk my fingers into his chest. 

I tightened my grip on his chin. I took my knife out from my thigh sheath and sliced through his immobile head effortlessly. I left wiping the blood off my hands as I snuck back into the room with my hair fading into red as dawn broke over the town. I pulled on jeans and a shirt and sat at the table waiting for Dominic to wake up. I didn't have to wait long. 

"Morning, Sweetie." I said when he rolled over to face me where I was sitting.

"Morning, Alex. You have a suit?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Yep, I was just waiting for you to get up. I'll put it on now." 

Dominic nodded and closed his eyes again. I pulled my shirt over my head and felt Dominic's eyes on me. I finished dressing and turned to face Dominic who had dressed behind me.

"Happy?" Dominic smiled and nodded. We drove down the main street and stopped outside the police station. 

"You know, I can't be with you all the time right, Call Spencer he'll be able to help during spring break." Dominic nodded 

"Spencer is coming back for spring break but only then. He doesn't want to hunt anymore."

I laughed quietly to myself, how wrong he was. We found the creature quickly, it was a Koori Demon, I sliced into it with a sharpened katana and was covered in sulphur. 

"That was pleasant."

I said turning to Dominic who was strapped to a chair. I pulled him off it and handed his his jacket.

"Thanks." he murmured. He handed me the blade I had leant him. 

"Are you going to stay?" he asked and I looked at him through partially closed eyes.

"I can't, I need to do my own thing sometimes. But as always, call me if you need me." Dominic nodded sadly. 

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around." I smiled 

"Promise you’ll call if you need me?" Dominic nodded and I pulled him into a hug.

“I will always come when you call.” 

Dominic looked at me for a minute. 

“Why?” 

I smiled before answering. 

“I like you. You’re awesome.”

I turned walked down the road towards the bus station as Dominic pulled away from the curb and sped off into the distance. I walked slowly, trying to ignore the tug pulling me in the opposite direction.


	4. Living Lies.

A few weeks later, as I was walking around a deserted industrial area, I saw the Wrangler sitting outside an old warehouse and decided to go and have a look. There was a strong possibility that Alistair was here.   
The stench of sulfur was everywhere. I snuck into the warehouse watching as Alistair strung the Reynard’s up. I crept around the edge, sticking to the shadows until I could sneak behind Dominic. I leant over to his head and whispered 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Oh, Thank God!" 

Spencer turned to look at him sharply.

"What are you talking about." I sniggered at his brother who was shaking his head. 

"Don't move. I’ll get you out of here but that demon thinks I’m dead and I’d like it to stay that way.." 

I whispered into Dominic's ear. Alistair came back into the room followed by several of his goon lower level demons.

"Seriously?" 

I muttered, darting out with two blades in my hand, killing the demons. I darted behind Alistair as his head flew back and forth trying to figure out what had happened. 

"Well, I guess you know I’m alive now.”

“You’re meant to be dead.” 

“We’ll I’m not....” 

I started an exorcism and watched as Alistair and the remaining demons were sent back to hell. 

"Seriously, how do the two of you get along without me?" 

I laughed as I bent over to close my fingers around the handle of my blade, yanking it out of the chest of the demon I'd just killed. 

"You are lucky you're not a demon, Alex, or I swear you would be dead." 

Dominic snarled and the smile dropped off my face. 

"Yeah? Well, I think you should be thanking me. I did just save your ass."

"We didn't ask that demon to pin us to the wall, Alex!" he argued   
I rolled my eyes.

“Is this because of the one time in the last four months that I haven’t come to your side?” 

"Alex, are you all right?" Spencer asked and I looked over at him now.

"I'm fine." I spat,  
"Why the hell are you asking?" 

Spencer's eyebrows raised a little as he exchanged a glance with brother before looking back at me.  
He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, bending down to grab the gun that he'd dropped earlier off the ground.

"You just seemed angry," he explained, switching the safety on and holding it down at his side.

"Of course I'm angry," I said and the boys stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground and wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of the hand I was holding my blade in. When I looked back up at them, I said. 

"If I hadn't shown up when I did, you idiots would be dead."

"You don't know that," Dominic countered, squaring his shoulders, "we've gotten out of worse situations--"

"Yeah, mostly with the help of your father," I reminded him, 

"and he's gone, so he's hardly able to save your impeccable ass anymore."   
I paused realizing what I just said. 

“Ah, okay your incapable ass would be toast without me.” 

With each insult that left my mouth, the small crack in my heart bore down deeper inside it, making each beat more painful than the last. 

"Well, shit, I'm sorry you had to step in and be the hero for once, Alex." 

Dominic said, walking over to me, 

"But don't go around forgetting all the times that I pulled you from the line of fire."

"Too bad you couldn't do that for all the people in your life," I answered scathingly, piggybacking off the word 'fire' to get a jab in at them both. 

I knew what that would do to them and immediately regretted it. Dominic's body went rigid as Spencer's face fell where he stood a few yards away, and a cruel smirk took over my face. 

"You have no idea what I am capable of, Reynard. Never mind that every time you 'saved' me you put yourselves in danger. " I said turning away and walking away from the two boys. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Alex?!" 

Dominic called after me as I sucked in a sharp breath trying to control the other side of me. I were walking quickly across the pavement, not sure where I was going but only that I needed to get away from the boys fast. I had just crossed a huge line, both for the boys and myself and there was no way that I'd be able to look them in the eye again while pretending that it had never happened.

"Alex!" Spencer shouted but I ignored him as I approached a chain-link fence.

I shoved my blade into my sweater pocket and threw my hands up to stick my fingers through the highest diamond-shaped holes I could reach. I closed my hands into fists and stuck the toe of my shoe into one of the holes about three feet up, pulling hard to hoist myself off the ground. I could hear the boys' footsteps behind me and I wasted no time in climbing another few feet higher. I hated having to wear these frumpy clothes, I couldn't move as freely as I wanted to, but it was the only way to convince the boys that I was one of them.

"Dammit, Alex, get down here!" 

Dominic was saying, almost to the fence, but I didn't listen. I looked down at him as I reached the the top, slinging my arm over the edge and wrapping my fingers around the poles. Swinging my legs over the top I twisted myself so I was facing them.

"No," I responded, shaking my head,

"You don't need me. Just, uh, take care of yourselves and...I'll do the same." 

I felt the fence begin to shake and looked down to see Dominic coming up after me. My eyes widened the slightest bit as he moved quickly up the fence, I let go of the top of the fence and and dropped down the entire ten feet or so that it was to the ground landing in a crouch and stood quickly.

"Alex, wait--!" Spencer yelled but I didn't. 

I tore my knife out of my pocket so it wouldn't fall out as I took off away the boys. I heard Dominic slam his hand against the gate and yell 'son of a bitch!' behind me as my feet pounded against the pavement and my long red hair flew behind me. 

"Dude, go after her!"

"She's not gonna stop, Spencer." 

Dominic told him, dropping back down beside his brother,

"Can't make her stay if she doesn't want to.""Yeah, but, if she's gonna keep hunting--"

"Hell, she'll be fine," Dominic interrupted, sounding a little annoyed as he began walking away from Spencer and towards the Cougar. 

"she won't have to worry about saving us anymore, only herself. So, that's a weight off her shoulders. Now she can--" 

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as he stalked away and continued mumbling to himself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts I was on my way to a friend's house in South Dakota who'd once told me that his door was always open for me. 

It helped that he knew who I really was. He knew the boys and I saw as a brother. In fact, I had often been around when Noah Reynard had dropped them off at Alexander's for months on end. This would be a good place for me for a while at least.


	5. Everybody Loves a Good Secret

I returned to hunting with the Reynard’s a few months after that, It was tense the first few weeks as I darted off on my own excursions without telling them.

Eventually we relaxed and we all realized that it was better for us to hunt together than it was apart. Well, the boys did. I was struggling with my feelings for Dominic and my loyalty to Hell. 

Somehow they hadn’t noticed that I was never there at night, even though we had separate rooms it would have been as easy as knocking on the door. The feelings were becoming problematic, especially on the latest hunt. 

Vampires were my favorite to hunt but for Spencer and Dominic they were the most problematic. Dominic, Spencer and I had just finished a five day long hunt and they were exhausted. I'd pulled a rather risky stunt jumping in between a vampire and a caught off guard Dominic, decapitating him.

If I hadn't, Dominic would've been bitten, yet still he was mad at me for interfering with his fight. He didn't play damsel in distress well.The last half an hour of the ride home had been an argument between Dominic and I.

"Dominic, you would've died if I--"

"It wasn't your place to jump in," 

Dominic snapped from the driver's seat, looking back at me angrily and then back out the windshield. I furrowed my brow at him and frowned, fighting the urge to snap at him, staring at the back of his head. 

"What if you had gotten hurt?"

"Then you two would've saved me, like you always do," I said.

"Well maybe we're sick of saving you!" 

Dominic shouted and I gasped as Spencer looked over at his brother, shocked at his words.

"Dude,"  
he said and Dominic ignored him, clenching his jaw muscles tightly. 

He reached forward and turned up the music, ignoring both of us now. I continued to look at him and then glanced at Spencer who was staring back at me sadly.   
I blinked a few times and then looked away, not wanting him to see my eyes which had involuntarily slipped into their inky form.

Back at the motel, I didn't say anything to Dominic. It killed me to have him so mad at me - why did he have to be so damn full of pride? The very thought of someone helping him was a blow to his pride and I hated that. I had realized that I had become attached to him, that wasn’t normal, for me anyway. That tug in my chest was getting stronger and stronger by the day. It made me uncomfortable, made me feel vulnerable. 

I was struggling with my feelings. I wasn’t supposed to feel, at least I hadn’t in a long time and now this unfamiliar feeling of panic whenever Dominic was in danger... I didn’t feel it with Spencer but I had a feeling Spencer could see something between Dominic and I, that I couldn’t.   
It was a secret that I kept from myself and from everyone else. A secret I wished wasn't a secret, but I knew he would never feel the same; especially now that he was acting this way. He couldn't feel the same when he knew the even bigger secret I held. That was closer to my chest than the first.

 "How are you doing?" Spencer asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as I dumped my bag into the room before walking out the door again.

"I just want to be alone, Spencer." I said. 

He pulled the hair back from over my shoulders and I closed my eyes.

"That's not true," he said quietly.

"I know you. I know who you are." 

My eyes flicked open and I stared up at him.

"Obviously not," I snapped. 

Pushing his hands away from me and turning to look up at him.

"I really want to be alone." He frowned, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"All right," he said quietly  
"I'll be in the other room if you need me." I nodded as he left my room. 

I sighed and turned my back to the room, leaning against the Wrangler with my eyes closed. A couple minutes later, footsteps started down the footpath and stopped in front of me. I ignored Dominic standing there until he started talking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said. I opened my eyes slowly.

"What was I thinking?" I said and he stared at me, waiting for his answer. 

I sighed and scratched at my head, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to fight, Dominic."

"I'm not fighting," he said, 

"I'm asking you a question."

"It's gonna lead to a fight," I answered. 

"Whatever, I'm sorry I saved you. It won't happen again." 

I closed my eyes expecting him to go away again. 

"Let's get one thing clear," he said

"I didn't need to be saved." I raised an eyebrow as I opened my eyes again.

"Really? Because from where I was standing, it looked like you were about to become a meal."

"I had it under control, Alex, you shouldn't have gotten in my way!"   
I glared up at him. 

"Alright, Dominic," I snarled, 

"What if I hadn’t saved you, huh? What would you have expected me to do then?" 

“I don’t know Alex! You would have had to make do without me!”   
I stared at him. 

“I couldn’t do this without you.”   
His eyes widened. 

“What?” He asked 

“I said I couldn’t do this without you. Neither could Spencer. I saved you.” 

“I know Alex, but you shouldn’t have. Not even Spencer would jump in front of a vampire to save me.”

“As I said, I don’t want to fight Dominic.” 

“I want to know why you did this. If it means we have to fight, then we fight.”   
I stood up straight. 

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“I’ll meet you in the gym. We’ll fight.” 

Five minutes later I was standing in a fighting stance glaring up at him. 

"What exactly are we fighting for--?" he started to ask and I swung. 

He quickly moved to the right and dodged my fist, grabbed it in his hand and twisted my arm behind my back.

I bit back a growl as I fell back into him and he held on tightly.

"Come on, Alex, this is stupid."

"No it's not," I growled, bringing the elbow of my free arm back into his stomach and he bellowed in pain, doubled over and released me. 

I ran a few steps away, turned and got back in my stance, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"Come on, Dominic, you wanted to fight."

"I wanted to talk," he grunted, standing back up straight and looking at me.

"We can talk too, besides I’m trying to show you why this argument is pointless."

I said, running at him and throwing myself forward. I wrapped my arm around his waist and took him down with me. We both landed on the mat with a loud thud and I quickly scrambled to sit on his waist, pinning his wrists down.

"Get off, Alex! Geez you're usually a better fighter that this.”

Dominic yelled even though he thought he could easily overpower me. 

“Careful Dominic.” Spencer warned in a careful voice as he came in the room.

"Why?" he asked,

“I can handle this. I keep trying to tell you both that. I can handle myself. I have been hunting for a lot longer than you two have.” 

Dominic scowled at me, mustered all his strength and flipped me over onto my back, kneeling over me with one leg on either side and holding down my wrists this time. 

"You ever think maybe the reason I didn't want you to get in the way is because I'd rather get killed than you?" he asked and I pulled one arm free.

I clawed his other hand off my wrist and shoved him backwards so he was sitting on the mat. I jumped to my feet and so did he. I glared at him.

"So you'd rather me live alone than you live with your brother?" I asked, fighting off my demonic side 

"That's not selfish at all. You want to die? Maybe I should leave.Let you die.” 

I swung at him and he blocked my fist. I swung with the other arm and he caught that one too. I snarled in frustration and kicked towards his face. Dominic caught it, just.

"Give it up, Alex, I'm faster and stronger than you." 

I kicked his hands and he gasped, letting go of me. I heard the rattle of chains. I jumped to my feet and furrowed my brow at him, annoyed that he was so ignorant. He moved in, brought his arm back and then forward. I quickly blocked his fist and then, catching him off guard with my swiftness, socked him right in the face and caused him to yell out and stumble back a few steps, rubbing at his jaw. He looked up at me and I smirked. He looked over towards where Spencer was sitting playing with chains.

"Are you now?" 

He wasted no time in running at you and tackling me back onto the floor. We both wrestled for a moment, going back and forth between pinning the other one down, and finally he was sitting on my waist and holding my wrists to the floor again. I glared up at him. 

"You're heavy."

"Don't get in the way of me hunting again," he said.

"I will if you're in danger," I said, struggling beneath him. He held me tighter.

"I had that," he said.

"He was about to take a bite out of you!" I said,   
"and you weren't paying attention!"

"What if he took that bite out of you, huh?" he said, 

"how do you think I would feel knowing it was because of me?” 

He shifted on my leg and I felt the holy water he always kept in his pocket leak onto my leg, I felt the burn and fought the urge to break his arms. I saw Spencer's eyes widen in shock over Dominic's shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been because of you," I said,   
"it would've been FOR you, but because of me. Besides, that leech would never be able to get near you, if you let me do my job properly"

"Don't do that shit for me."

"Why? What's wrong that?"

"People who do that always end up hurt or dead."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you." 

My breath caught in my throat as he said this and he froze, staring down at me in horror. He hadn't meant to say that, it slipped out. We both stared at each other in shock.

“You don’t even know me,”

“Oh, Shit...” Dominic breathed as I slid out from underneath him and stood up.

“Dominic,” I said quietly but he didn't look over. 

"Dominic. You have to explain this, to both of us" Spencer said coming over to stand with us.   
We stared at each other again and Dominic sighed, hanging his head and shaking it a little.

"Alex--" 

I walked to him, interrupting him by touching his jaw where I'd punched him. A small bruise was beginning to form. He winced at the touch and I winced in turn.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't even hard" I whispered.

He raised a shaking hand to cover mine gently and we started moving in slowly towards each other. When our lips were about an inch apart, Dominic paused. I heard Spencer leave the room.

"Thank you for saving me.” he said quietly.

"You're welcome.....” I said. 

“What do you want, Alex?” Dominic asked 

My eyes flicked to Spencer. 

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

“You.” 

“You don’t even know me.” 

Our lips crashed together, kissing hungrily as our arms wrapped around each other, pulling our bodies as close as possible, leaving no space in between. I I wrapped a leg around his waist and he put his hand on my thigh, just under my butt, and hoisted me up into his arms. I wrapped both legs around him now and gripped at the hair behind his head, deepening the kiss.

"Mm, Alex," 

Dominic muttered against my lips as our lips kept moving together in rhythm.

"I know," 

I said, sliding my hands underneath his shirt and running them over his skin. He shivered and I pulled my hands back out, put them to his face and reluctantly pulled away from him, breathing heavily. I stared at him and kissed him again, but this time not as long as before. He'd almost run out of breath from the passion and length behind the first one. 

"I’ve wanted that for so long," I said.

"Me too," Dominic breathed, pecking my lips again.

"I love you."

"you don’t know me." 

I crashed my lips against his again and he stumbled backwards, all the way into a wall. After a moment, I pulled away and ran my hands through his hair, grinning. I bit my lip and he let his eyes flicker back and forth between mine as he smiled.

"What do you mean?." 

I pecked his lips and rested my forehead against his. As he lowered me from his arms, he held onto mine still and stared down at me, smiling. Spencer came around the corner holding a couple of pizza boxes. 

"So..." he said, "work it out?" 

“You don’t know me? What the hell does that mean?” Dominic yelled at me. 

"I guest we still need to talk about some things." I said, pulling away from Dominic and wiping some sweat from his brow. He smirked.

"Well, do you two want dinner? I just picked up some pizza." 

I smiled at him and then up at Dominic.

"Hell yeah," he said, "come on." 

"I haven't forgiven you for yelling at me in the car."

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" Dominic asked. 

I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and then playfully punched his jaw again, but on the other side. He grunted and looked at me, playful fire in his eyes. I laughed as he ran forward and tackled me to the floor, pinning me down like he'd done before.

"Get off!" I said.

"Forgive me," he teased.

"No!" He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine again and I melted into his kiss, breathing in deeply. When he pulled away, he chuckled at my expression.

"Forgive me," he said quietly and I frowned.

“I can’t do this Dominic.” 

His expression grew confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“This, I can’t do this. It wouldn’t be fair of me to do this. You love me and I have no idea how I feel. You don’t know the secrets I keep.” 

Dominic lowered his head onto my chest. 

“What are you saying.” 

“I’m sorry. You won’t forgive me.”

“For what?” 

“I have to go Dominic. I need to figure out how I feel and you need to know everything before you decide that you are really in love with me. You can’t love a lie” 

I stood up with him. I knew he didn’t understand but it was better this way. No matter how I felt.

“Please don’t” 

Dominic’s heart was breaking, I could hear it in his voice. 

“I have to. I am so, so sorry. I just need time.” 

I left everything and ran. My shabby clothing that I wore with the boys melting into my black pants and leather jacket as I ran. My crimson hair becoming the true black it was meant to be, becoming the truth of what I was. I wasn't going to hide anymore.


	6. We're going on a witch hunt.

Three months passed. Then five. And then seven.

I had been working cases here and there throughout the country, using the motorbike I had left at Alexander's a few years ago. It was a beautiful bike, blacker than night with a large ironic devils trap on the side.

I had killed a couple werewolves, taken out a nest of vampires and torched a Wendigo as I made my way through the states, knowing I could only be myself with Alexander. I knew being around me made him uncomfortable, but he never dared say anything against me. 

The way I had left the boys disturbed me a little. Not that I had left them but rather that I felt something for them. Maybe just one of them. I couldn’t shake the feeling that being with them had unlocked a part of me that I had tried to ignore for centuries. 

One day in the middle of September, I was sprinting through the streets of Salem, Massachusetts - a very fitting place to be chasing a witch in my opinion - with my eyes fixed on the wild curls of a woman in front of me who was running just a little faster than me. I still had to blend in, I had no idea who could be watching. I was following into the witch to a nearby alley that the sun barely touched, making it almost pitch black. I slowed to a jog at the same time she did, a cruel smirk dancing across my face when I saw that there was a brick wall in front of her.

"Nowhere to go now, bitch," I spat, walking towards her now with a menacing spring in my step. 

I held my blade tight in my fist, opening and closing my fingers around the handle as I got ready to drive it into her chest. She looked back and forth, her eyes wide and fearful, before turning her attention back to me. She was a young witch, about my apparent age, but I knew on the inside that she was a lot older so I felt very little shame in hunting her. Not that I ever felt any shame either way. 

"Wait," she said, "please." 

I was a few feet from her now, closing in quickly. She had no weapons on her, no hex bags, no nothing. It wasn't a fair fight but I didn't care. 

"I haven't hurt anyone!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, 

"You wiped out an entire family and I just emptied another house filled with hex bags after a man who used to live there died the Same way as the rest."

"No!" she argued,

"I didn't plant those!" I shrugged, putting a hand on her shoulder and raising my knife.

"Wait!....Please." she begged again. 

"Why should I?" I snarled. 

She was breathing heavily and was clearly terrified. 

"I, know..." she began, I bared my teeth 

"You. Know. What?" I hissed. She visibly steeled herself.

"I know who you are." I stopped and laughed. She looked at me confused.

"Why are you laughing, I just told you I know who you really are." she asked. I laughed again.

"I really don't care and I really don't believe you do" 

I raised my blade high above my head and made the motion to drive it down into her chest but before I got the chance, something heavy connected with the back of my skull and I gasped, dropping my knife and myself down to my knees. 

My eyes were squeezed shut as sound resonated through my skull, forcing my forehead to rest against the pavement as I pressed a hand to the back of my head. 

"About time," the witch I'd been about to kill said and, with a pang of frustration in my chest, I realized that her whole 'please don't kill me' thing was just a ruse to distract me.

I snarled as a foot connected with my side and I fell onto my back, smacking my head on the ground and groaned. I opened my eyes slowly to see a much older woman sneering down at me.

"You pesky humans can't just leave us alone."

"What?" I breathed, holding a hand over my ribs,   
"You're...human too." 

The older woman chuckled as the young one bent down to grab my knife. She handed it to the older woman and she took it, crouching down beside me.

"We're hardly in the same category, dear." 

She pressed the tip of the knife to my chest and pushed down a little, causing me to gasp. 

"Only thing we've got in common is that we die the same." 

She raised the blade like I'd done before and was about to stab me. I reached up and I pulled the witch down towards my chest with a hand clenched in her hair. 

"Never think you are more powerful than me, Witch." 

I hissed into her ear and released her. The elder witch raised the blade again and prepared to thrust it down into my chest when a deep voice rung out through the alley, distracting her.

"HEY!" 

All three heads - mine and the two witches - turned towards the street where I could see the outline of a man, standing a little bowlegged with a gun in his hand. He started towards me and the older witch flew to her feet, preparing to make a run for it.

She took hold of the younger woman's arm when the man was just a couple yards away and took off around him, dragging the younger witch along behind her. He turned and raised his gun, shooting at them, but he only caught the youngest one in her leg.

"Aleigha! Wait!" she screamed as the guy descended on her, pointing his gun at the back of her head.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," he growled and a groan rose inside my chest when I finally recognized who it was. My eyes widened as the older witch whipped around and ran to her fallen friend, reaching into her pocket as she stepped in front of her protectively.   
"Dominic, look out!" I shouted but it was too late, he was hit square in the face with a blast of powder. He yelled out and stumbled back, waving his hand in front of him and coughing violently as Aleigha pulled the younger witch to her feet and helped her out of the alley. While he was distracted I let my hair turn red. I had promised myself that I wouldn't hide anymore but keeping my cover was more important. They took off down the sidewalk and I sat up moving my hand off my waist. It was met with a sticky residue.

"Oh, Shit." I said.

Dominic turned and looked at me and hurried over to me when he saw me standing up. He got closer and held a torch between his teeth. 

"Oh, crap." he said when he saw the blood that was streaming down my side. 

He reached out to pull up my shirt and I gasped, feigning pain.

"Sorry," he grunted, "are you all right?"

"I think so, just bleeding a bit." I told him sarcastically, looking around. 

"Where's Spencer?"

"He's at the Johnson's place looking for hex bags," he explained, sliding an arm underneath my shoulders,   
"I'm gonna help you down the alley, all right? Lets go" 

"I already cleared that house," I said through gritted teeth and he looked down at me in surprise.

"Seriously?" I nodded as the phone in his pocket began to ring and he immediately pulled it out, glancing down at the screen. When he noticed Spencer's name flashing across it, he answered the call.

"Hey."

"Hey, Dominic, there's nothing here," 

I could hear the youngest Reynard saying on the other end. Dominic looked down at me again.

"I know." 

There was a brief silence. 

"You know?" he asked, a bit judgmentally, 

"So you sent me here to break into these peoples' house for nothing?"

"No!" Dominic responded defensively,

"At the time, I thought there'd be hex bags in there. But I'm sitting here with Alex and--"

"Alex?" Spencer answered, sounding shocked.

"Yeah." 

Spencer was silent on the other end and I reached forward to take the phone from his brother, putting it up to my ear.

"Hey, Spencer." 

There was more silence for a few seconds before he finally answered.  
"Alex," he said disbelievingly,

"Hey."

"Hi," 

"Listen. I already emptied that house of its hex bags so just get out of there."

I cleared my throat and grimaced at a false pain it emitted in my side. Dominic took the phone back from me and put up to his own ear.

"Meet me at the car, Spence , we need to find those witches."

"They got away?" he asked and Dominic sighed.

"Well, considering one of them threw a mixture of who knows what into my face, yeah. They're gone, Spence."

"All right," Spencer answered, 

"I'm heading there now. See you in a minute."

"Yeah," 

Dominic said before hanging up and stuffing the phone back in his pocket. He looked down at me again. 

"You think you can make it to the car?"

"Maybe, can you still see?" 

“Yeah I can still see, why wouldn’t I be able to.” 

“She mustn’t have hexed it, just used it as a distraction.” 

I told him and he got to his feet, bending down low to grip just below my elbows so he could help me up too. I took hold of his arms tightly and, with a groan, I let him support me down the street. I fell against him as we neared the car 

"Sorry." I muttered

"Don't worry about it," he said, pushing the hair out of my eyes and getting a good look at me, as if to convince himself that I was really in front of him. 

"Shit, it's really good to see you, Alex." I frowned up at him.

"Why?" I asked and he seemed confused by the question.

"Uh, cause we haven't seen or heard from you for almost a year."

I dropped my eyes down to his chest, focusing my attention on a frayed piece of thread that was sticking out beneath a button. I felt too ashamed to look him in the eye. 

"Oh," 

I answered softly, taking a couple steps back before I scuffed my shoes against the pavement. I swallowed, rubbed at the back of my neck to work out a small kink, and then looked up at him again as I laid a hand back over my ribs. 

"You guys didn't try to get in contact with me either."

"What are you talking about?" he asked accusingly, "I called you almost every day!"

"No you didn't," I objected, 

"I don't have a single missed call from you." He furrowed his brow.

"What did you do, get a new phone after you left or something?"

"No! I--" I stopped. 

I had left my other phone at Alexander's, I had then got a new one, turning the other off and leaving it under a mattress. 

"Actually, I did." He hummed in response, nodding.

"I figured."

An awkward silence that followed was short lived though as footsteps came towards us and we both turned to see Spencer jogging our way.

"Hey," he said breathlessly, looking at his brother and then at me. 

He stopped in front of us, his eyes wandering over me with the Same disbelief that had been present in his tone earlier.

"Wow, Alex, it's...it's really good to see you. What the hell are you wearing?" 

My eyebrows flew up as his arms were suddenly wrapped around me and pulling me close to his heaving chest as he fought to get his breathing back to normal. I looked down at my outfit. It was rather mediocre compared to what I had been wearing, granted it wasn’t the most practical of outfits for hunting. I had to get in the coven somehow and a black flowing skirt and tightly fitted shirt had seemed to be the way to do it. 

"You know, you really should never say that to a girl." 

I croaked out, grimacing in apparent pain. Dominic tugged Spencer away from me and Spencer furrowed his brow.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"That witch cut her side," Dominic said before I could. I looked back at him and then nodded up at Spencer to confirm his story.

"Oh, we should probably get you to the hospital." 

You shook your head in protest and he frowned.

"Alex--"

"No, we need to find these bitches and kill them first, you have a first aid kit right? I can stitch it up myself" 

I said, to the utter disbelief of the brothers. 

"You can stitch it up yourself?" Spencer asked I looked at him, 

"Of course, I've been on my own for quite a while remember? I have been doing this for a while."

Dominic helped me into the backseat of his Wrangler and handed me a first aid kit from the trunk. I pulled my shirt over my head as we pulled away from the sidewalk and caught Dominic looking at me in the rearview mirror. 

"Eyes front cowboy." I said, a laugh permeating my voice. 

He blushed, embarrassed that I had caught him looking at me. I couldn't blame him though, over the last few months, I had been able to shed unnecessary weight and tone my body into the body of a true hunter, back to what I had been before I started disguising myself as human. 


	7. Ding Dong the Liar's Dead

It didn't take us long to find them. I had been the one to spot them getting out of a car in the parking of the motel I was staying in and I furrowed my brow.

"I think they might be on their way to hex my room," I said and Dominic looked back at me.

"Or ours." I glanced up at him in surprise.

"You're staying here, too?" He nodded.

"Yup." 

I hummed as Dominic pulled into the lot and parked Baby a few rows behind the witches so that we wouldn't be noticed. The women walked out of the office, smiling to themselves, and I watched as they strode across the sidewalk and towards room 58 by the corner. Dominic looked back at me as I frowned.

"That your room?" I nodded without looking at him, wrapping my fingers around the door's handle.

"Yeah." 

I opened the door and got out, the boys following suit, and glared at the two witches who unlocked your door and walked inside the room I was renting. I glanced over towards the office for a moment, annoyed that the owner had given them the key to my room without a second thought, and made a mental note to sort him out later. Dominic turned to me, 

"Let Spencer or I check out those stitches and make sure they aren't going to come out." 

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he just wanted to get a good look at me. 

"Fine, Spencer, can you come and check these stitches for me?" 

I asked and smirked at Dominic's disappointed face. 

"You get weapons idiot." I said to him shoving him behind the car.

"These look good, you're good at this. Won’t scar at all." 

Spencer said as Dominic came back carrying three guns.   
We started towards my room and Dominic stood close to me, as if to protect me. The three of us stopped in front of my door, guns held out in front of our bodies, as I pulled my own motel key card from my pocket. I slowly slid it into the card reader and pulled it back out, waiting for the beep before closing my fingers around the handle and quietly pushing down on it so I could open the door.

"Stick one behind an outlet cover," 

Ravena - the oldest witch - was saying once I'd gotten the door open without being noticed and I stood there with the boys, just watching, as they made their way around the room, finding places to hide hex bags. I pulled back the hammer of my gun and they both froze at the sound of the click. They turned their heads slowly to face me and straightened.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"How did I find you in MY motel room?" I asked, tapping the gun against my chin thoughtfully, 

"hmm, I don't know! Maybe you stabbed me and I wanted to clean myself up?" 

I pointed the gun at the youngest witch again as she came charging at me. She was running slow, and pulled the trigger quickly as Spencer slammed the door shut to muffle the noise a little. She screamed and dropped to the floor again, holding her thigh as she rocked back and forth in agony.

“Witch killing bullets.”

"Nice shot," 

Dominic said as Ravena looked from the incapacitated witch to the three of us with wide, angry eyes. Aleigha looked over at Dominic, the corner of her lip curled with rage, and began to mutter something under her breath.

"What?" he said but she ignored him and just kept speaking quietly.

"Oh Crap." I said, looking up at Dominic who was now rigid as a board and staring straight ahead at her. 

"Dominic?" 

I said softly; staring at Aleigha.

"Shoot him," 

Aleigha demanded, staring at Dominic and he turned to Spencer, raising his gun immediately. Spencer's eyes went wide and he took a step back. I steeled myself for what was coming next. 

"Woah, Dominic, what are you--?" 

Spencer was cut off by the sound of a gun shot and I flinched as Spencer dropped to the floor. I looked down at him, to see that he had simply dropped to avoid getting hit by the bullet, not because he'd actually been hit. He rose and began to try and wrestle the gun from his brother. 

"Dominic--!"

"Let go, Spence !" 

Dominic yelled, attempting to get control of the gun again, but Spencer held on tight and refused to let him have it. 

"Kick him!" Ravena yelled, crouching down beside the younger one and examining her second gunshot to the leg. 

I watched the boys with an amused expression as they began to realize what was going on. Dominic was under some sort of mind control, and was being forced to do whatever the witch told him to. I looked over at the two witches and raised my gun aiming it at the one who was hurt.

"Let him go!" 

I demanded as Dominic kicked Spencer hard in the leg and caused him to yell out, releasing the gun. I walked closer to the witches, trying not to get in the boys' way. 

"Let. Him. Go." 

I said in a steely voice. 

"No," Ravena responded,

"The only way he will stop is if she is, or he is dead." 

Smirking at the witch as Spencer and Dominic continued to wrestle for control of the gun, I pulled the trigger of mine and a bullet went shooting out, piercing the youngest witch's skull. She let out a small shriek of surprise right before I killed her, and Ravena screamed in outrage. She grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her. 

“You really shouldn’t have told me that.” 

"Aleigha?!" 

When she didn't respond, she glared up at me and started to walk towards me. 

"Bitch!"

She lunged at me and let out an 'oof!' as I hit my back on the floor. My gun fell from my hand and she grabbed it, aiming it at my face. I smirked as she lined the gun up with my head. 

"Go ahead," I prompted, "kill me." 

I pulled myself up to her ear, 

"You'll never get away with it."

"No," she said, "that's too easy." 

She looked over at Spencer and Dominic and I did too, noticing that Spencer had finally gotten the upper hand in the battle for the gun. He'd slid it across the room and was holding his brother down as he lay on his stomach, trying to get to it.

"Dominic, stop!" he yelled but he wouldn't, he just kept clawing at the floor and kicking at Spencer.

"Let me go!"

"You killed my prodigy," 

Ravena said menacingly above me and I turned my attention back to her. 

"I kill a lot of people. It’s my job."   
I said twitching my hand, 

"I never said that I was human, you idiot witches of the Noble Coven just assumed I was."   
She slowly got off me, her face unsure. 

"So now I'll kill someone you love." she said, her voice shaking a little.

My eyes widened as I scrambled to my feet and ran for Dominic's gun across the room. The witch pulled back the hammer of my gun just as I threw myself in front of Dominic, kneeling down and aiming the gun up at her as well.

"Alex, NO!" 

Spencer shouted, reaching for me as two gunshots rang out simultaneously and my body hit the floor. I'd hit Ravena in her shoulder and she had vanished, a look of terror on her face. However hers had pierced my chest, to the side of my heart, I was going to die, as far as the boys knew anyway. No human could survive that kind of hit.

"Alex!"

Spencer moved off his brother and over to me as I lay on your back, my hand pressed firmly to my side. I could taste the blood that was rushing up my throat and oozing into my mouth. I coughed as Spencer raised my head and brushed the hair from my eyes. Beside me, Dominic was getting to his knees and putting a hand to his forehead as whatever control the witch had over him faded away. He looked over at me with wide eyes and rushed over.

"Alex?" he said, gently moving Spencer away from me and pulled me into his arms.  
I didn't answer and he choked out, 

"Alex?!"

"How..." was all I could say as I looked up at him and swallowed back the blood in my mouth which had made my voice sound gargled. 

I cleared my throat, squeezing my eyes shut, and then opened them again to continue with,   
"How do you two survive without me?"

Dominic didn't mean to, but he laughed when I said this. Spencer glared at him, clearly not remembering that that was what I had said to them when I saved their lives the last time. I laughed too, but then I was overtaken by a fit of coughing and the smile vanished from Dominic's face immediately.

"Alex?" he said, his voice shaking. 

I didn't answer as my eyes slowly drifted shut and my breathing became labored. I may as well get this over with quickly. Dominic's eyes were searching the room for something, anything that could stop my gunshot wound from bleeding but deep inside he knew it was too late.

The air I was sucking in sounded like whistling gasps now and both boys looked down at me with tear-filled eyes. Dominic swallowed hard, clearing his throat so that his voice didn't come out broken.

"Alex."

My last breath came out as a long, slow one that passed between my lips as I slumped in Dominic's arms and my head fell back a little. I knew that they thought I was dead and gone. I could hear it as Dominic blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. He grit his teeth, causing the muscles in his jaw to flex, as Spencer moved in closer to him.

"Are you okay, Dominic?" he asked softly but his brother didn't answer, he simply stood up with me in his arms and walked over to my bed so he could lie me down on top of the mattress. 

His nostrils were flaring as he tried to keep his emotions in check, swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump in his throat. 

"Dominic, you okay?" 

Spencer glanced over at me, immobile on the bed, and walked over. He frowned down at me and pushed the fiery red hair from my eyes one last time as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know how we will get along without you."

I heard him walk over to Dominic and wrap his arms around him as Dominic began to hold back sobs. I opened my eyes and made myself invisible walking silently to the door and waiting for them to notice. Dominic looked up from Spencer's shoulder and gasped in shock. 

"Spence , she's gone." 

Spencer released Dominic and turned around. 

"What the hell." He breathed.

"We need to go and see Alexander, find out what happened, no one would take her like that." 

I groaned inwardly disappearing to Alexander's house thirty miles away in Deadwood, South Dakota. 


	8. The Pentagram's Edge

Alexander hugged me as I came in. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I frowned.

"The boys are coming here, I ah, died. They need to know now Alexander." He nodded. 

"You go on and get changed, I'll get things ready for when they get here, how long will they be?"   
He asked taking things in his stride like he always does.

"About twenty minutes, we weren't far away." 

I walked towards Alexander's storeroom and pulled out the clothes that I had stashed there. I pulled my black jeans and turtle neck over my body and pulled on my boots and leather jacket. I let my red hair out of it's loose ponytail and settle around my shoulders. I swiped some black eyeshadow around my eyes and some blood red lipstick onto my lips. I walked out of the room pulling my weapons straps on and met Alexander in the hall. The whole process had taken about 20 minutes by the time I was done. 

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked. 

“I don’t really have a choice now do I? I died, what if they come across me again?”

"Ok, well the boys called they are five minutes away. You'd better wait in the lounge." 

I nodded and walked to the living room, picking up a book on pixie lore. I heard the loud Wrangler pull up and Alexander called out to me 

"They're here." 

I flicked my grey eyes up to him. 

“Ah, Shit. No going back now.” 

I heard the boys come in and start explaining to Alexander what had happened. I sat on the couch and read the book I was holding. 

"She just disappeared, one minute she was lying on the bed. Dead and the next she was gone. What could have done this.” Dominic said. 

"Alex?!!" Spencer said, shock lacing his voice. 

"What are you wearing?" 

As they came into the living room, I looked up. 

"Spencer, Dominic. Again with the sexist questions, should I start asking you what you’re wearing?"   
Dominic followed Alexander in, his mouth hanging open. 

"Alex?" Dominic asked.

I tilted my head towards them without taking my eyes from the book. I waited for a few moments before lifting my eyes to look at them. The familiar smile was missing from my eyes as they saw he true me, the me under the layers of 'Alex'. 

"Not Alex." Dominic said pulling out a knife. 

"Dominic." Alexander warned. 

Dominic ignored him and came towards me, knife outstretched. 

"Who are you and why are you in Alex's body?" Spencer asked slowly. 

"I am Alex, just my name isn't Alex and, I'm not exactly a human either." 

I countered, Spencer frowned reaching behind him for a knife stashed in his back pocket.

"Don't grab that knife Spencer." I said lowly. 

"Hang on, if you aren't exactly human.... What are you? Better yet, how about you tell us who you really are." 

Dominic asked slowly advancing on me. I took a step back.

"Dominic, I would't do that." Alexander warned, 

I glanced at him and he mouthed something at me 'trap.' I shook my head at him.

"Dominic, this isn't going to end well.' Alexander warned.

Dominic darted forward at me with the knife. I snarled at him,

"You've done it now." I heard Alexander sigh. 

"Dominic, think about this, think about all the times we were together, I'm not what you think."   
I took another step back. 

"Luce!" Alexander growled and indicated up at the ceiling, a devils trap decorated the ceiling. 

"Oh, Shit," I groaned Dominic looked up at the ceiling. 

"You're a Demon?" he said disbelief littering his voice.

I nodded slowly, "I know what you're thinking... Just hear me out..." 

Dominic turned his head away from me. 

"Spencer!" 

Dominic yelled Spencer nodded and stepped forward to the edge of the pentagram. I looked over at Alexander in a panic. He shrugged, not knowing what to do. I sighed as Spencer began chanting;

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," 

I snarled "That won't work on me Reynard. I'm not in a vessel." 

Alexander looked at me alarmed. I shrugged at him, a wicked grin on my face. 

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," 

Spencer paused with a panicked look at Dominic when my red hair shot into an obsidian black, the true color of my hair startled everyone in the room. Dominic nodded for him to continue with a sad expression on his face.

"omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.Ergo, draco maledicte.Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,te rogamus, audi nos." 

I stood in the pentagram waiting for them all to say something as they stared at me with shocked faces. I sighed and then smiled devilishly.

"Come at me boys." 

Dominic ran at me with the knife and Spencer came at me with a blade that had been sitting on the table. Dominic got to me first and Spencer stopped to watch when the knife pierced my abdomen. Light flickered inside my body and then stopped. I reached down and pulled the knife out, throwing it on the ground. Alexander cleared his throat.

"As, I was going to say, you idjits. This is Luce, the high assassin of Hell. She is my eldest friend and believe it or not you have known her much longer than you think."

I snarled at Dominic as he looked at me through hurt eyes.

Spencer ran at me with a silver blade and plunged it into my throat then took a step back. I looked at them with bored eyes and then pulled out the blade, a gaping hole was left in my throat. I made a choking noise and sunk to the ground. 

“Silver? Really, silver? When does that ever actually work?”

I stood up as the hole in my throat healed. 

“If I see either of you two again, mark my words. It will be there to kill you.”

I said as Alexander scratched an opening into the devils trap. I walked outside and swung my leg over my bike, sliding on a black helmet. I watched as Dominic and Spencer came running outside with gaping mouths. I took off, leaving them behind.


	9. Don't bring Wolves to a knife fight.

Four months later I was listening to the sounds of the wilderness as I wiped the blood on a rag I kept tucked in my back pocket before setting my hands on the handlebars of my Ducati.  
Kicking the stand-up, I turned on my music and plugged in both earphones. 'Angel with a shotgun' by The Cab rang through my helmet on maximum volume as I set off back to the motel. I sniggered at the irony. The motel was about eight miles down the road with a gas station in between, I hadn't eaten in three days and though I didn't have to,  I liked feeling human every now and then. I had pretended for nearly three hundred years.

Three throwing knives, a pistol, two hundred rounds of salt and bullets sat were stowed in the large seat compartment of my bike,  along with my own, hand made karambit. Its blade was moulded to my grip with the sigil of Lucifer burned into the base of the handle. It could cut through bone like it was jelly; little resistance and a whole lot of mess, just the way I liked it.

I arrived back at Rory's motel in under ten minutes. I found I had two messages on the bedside phone. One was an ad for insurance and the other was from Alexander. I'd been out for less than an hour so it must have been recent.

"Luce, I need your help. I know you said you were done with those boys but it's kinda important. We're at an old barn just off the main road into Rigdon, it's not too far from where you are I hope." 

I groaned and stood up I owed that man too many favors and he had obviously been keeping tabs on me. I went back out to my bike and pulled out pitch black helmet, I pulled it over my head and tucked my hair into the bottom of it.Alexander had sounded desperate and he's never desperate. Plus he'd called me, I was a last resort, I had sworn to those boys that the next time I saw them I would be there to kill them. I hadn't been seen on the surface for months and I hadn't told anyone that I was coming back today, no hunter, no demon, no angel, nothing knew I was back in the game and had killed fifteen vampires twenty minutes ago. Something was very wrong.

Turning off the engine and putting the stand down, I left my black Ducati 899 close to the barn in case I needed to get away fast. I'd learned from previous mistakes, demons could out run but never outlast those who hunted us. I loaded up on knives, ammo and my pistol. My karambit was, however, the only one on show other than the two katana I had strapped to my back. My gun was holstered and my throwing knives secured on my belt or up my sleeves.

Upon entering the barn I was amused to see Alexander along with Spencer and Dominic strung up on large wooden poles. They were bound by their arms and legs, suspended about four feet in the air.I flipped my visor up and stood in the doorway before frowning at Alexander who caught my eye, then making my way cautiously behind a stack of wood to the left.

Five figures had been surrounding Alexander and the boys, by their crooked backs and height of at least ten feet, I concluded them to be jram. A usually docile species of werewolf, until provoked. Once the beast breaks free no amount of silver will help you. They viciously tear apart their prey in a matter of seconds devouring all, skin and bone, creatures of mine evolved into a species that was unbecoming of their original forms. 

They also had extremely sensitive noses and were very territorial. Swiftly I brought the blood stained rag from my pocket and rubbed it over my face and arms. Pulling up my hood I covered my helmeted head. Werewolves weren't fond of other werewolves, but they were petrified of vampires. I'd rather they saw me as a threat than a meal. Although I was definitely more of a threat than the alpha vampire.

I turned to stick my head out a little to see what was happening and what the best angle was to shoot them from when I came face to face with one of the dogs. His snout was centimeters from my face, his beady yellow eyes focused solely on me. Reaching for my throat it growled deeply, alerting the others. I growled back and he wined pitifully, I smiled through my black eyes and bared teeth. A challenge I drew a bronze blade from my back and shoved it through the dull creatures chest. I picked him off the ground and threw him ten feet across the room. I heard Dominic's voice, 

"Who the hell did you call Alexander?" 

Alexander sighed, "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

I laughed and realized I still had my helmet on. I snuck behind the boys who heard me behind them. 

"Who's there?" Spencer asked as I hovered behind him.

I caught sight of the Wolves stalking towards the poles, they could smell me now. Laughing to myself, I cut Dominic free and he fell off the pole.

"Your helper has a sick sense of help Alexander."

He growled steeling himself for the advancing wolf. I hovered behind the pole and saw Alexander looking at me. 

“What? I told you i'd kill them” I said sarcastically. 

He sighed and shook his head. I turned back to Dominic and the wolf that had now become four.

"Crap."

I said louder than I had meant to, thankfully my voice was distorted by the helmet I was still wearing. I climbed up the pole and pushed off it into the middle of the fight. 

"Nice of you to join me, took you long enough to ge-" 

Dominic broke off as he saw the Katana drawn with one hand and my karambit in the other. 

"Dear God, who are you?" he said as I scaled one of the wolves and shoved my blade into its ear.

The other wolves stopped advancing on Dominic and turned on me. I grinned inside my dark helmet and swung the katana into the first two wolves, leaving it embedded into the second one and, jabbing the next one with my karambit. I spun and pulled my second katana from the first wolf I had killed and decapitated the last wolf.

They all fell to the ground with a loud thump. I looked up to see Spencer and Dominic watching me in awe. I shook my head and darted over to cut Spencer and Alexander off the poles. Spencer was first, he hurried over to his brother and quickly became engrossed in conversation with him. I helped Alexander off the pole and pulled him over to the door way, 

"You owe me Sands, this is not the first time I have done something like this for you." 

I growled through my helmet, Alexander chuckled 

"You sure you want to kill those boys?" 

He asked I flicked my visor up and looked at him with shiny black eyes. He looked over my shoulder and I heard the boys coming towards us. I stood leaning in the doorway once again, wiping my blade with the rag. When I heard familiar foot steps behind me. 

"Thanks man."

I laughed quietly and turned my head away from Dominic.

"You should't be thanking me Reynard." I hissed pushing off the door way and heading back to my bike. 

 

"Why don't you want us to know who you are?"

I laughed at the confused look on Dominic's face. 

"If you knew that, I'd have to kill you, Reynard." 

I turned to look at him, visor down I straddled my bike. 

"You should be lucky that I am friends with Alexander Sands and he is the only person on this planet, I haven't wanted dead at any time. He owes me, big time." 

I revved the engine and looked at Dominic through my helmet, 

"Goodbye, Reynard." 

He nodded and turned away from me as I sped off into the distance.


	10. Whole Heartedly

I didn't expect the Reynards to turn up when I was at Alexander's. 

“You don’t know how I feel about Dominic, Alexander but there is no way he will ever trust me again. Hell, I don’t even know if I know how I feel about him. You know what he thinks of us and he doesn't even know the whole truth.”

I heard the rumble of the Wrangler and sighed. Alexander looked at me in alarm. 

“Look, I know what I see Luce, you love that boy. I swear I didn't know that they were coming.”   
I nodded and continued speaking. 

“Anyway, with Noah dead hell is going crazy, apparently the Reynards are up for grabs now. God knows how many lesser demons are going to be up here trying to attack them. Azazel is just waiting for the chance to strike although he refuses to tell me anything, Alistair is dead and” 

I broke off as I heard doors slam 

“I'd better go to work, you should come and see me down at the bar some time. Tonight's show is going to be amazing.”  
I said picking up my keys.

“Hey, Alexander who's is the Ferrari outside?” Dominic said as he came in the front door, cleaning his hands. 

“Yeah, anti possession markings carved into the wheels? Who is the hunter you haven't told us about?” 

Spencer continued as he came in the door also cleaning his hands. They both looked up and went silent. I ignored them. 

“Anyway. It was nice to see you again Alexander, Same time next week? I hope you come and see the show one day.”  
I patted him on the shoulder and turned towards the door. 

“See ya Luce. Let me know what time it starts?” I turned and smiled at him.

“7 pm sharp. I hear that tonight there is a two for one deal on food and booze.”

I quipped in my adopted kiwi accent. I stalked past the boys and grabbed my weapons from the bench, waved to Alexander and went outside. I slid into my Ferrari and heard an almighty yell from the house. 

“Alexander! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER? SHE'S A DEMON. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS AND YET YOU ARE HAVING CONVERSATION WITH HER EVERY WEEK!” 

Dominic was furious and sounded a little hurt. 

“CALM DOWN Dominic, I TOLD YOU SHE HAS BEEN MY FRIEND FOR A LOT LONGER THAN YOU HAVE KNOWN HER. I CAN JUDGE HER CHARACTER SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU IDJITS CAN!”

Alexander shouted back. I smiled and revved the engine, taking off down the long, dusty driveway. Twenty minutes later I arrived in Sioux Falls. I worked at the local bar, it was enough to get by without attracting attention and I always could go back to hell if I needed somewhere to be. My job was to hunt down the rogue demons, no one except for Azazel; and now Spencer, Dominic and Alexander, knew that I was an assassin. I was only working when I was asked to so right now, I had free time. 

“Hey! Luce! You performing tonight?” 

I turned to see one of the deputies from the sheriff's department.

“Sure am, you coming along, I’m sure Ellie would love it?”   
I asked the smiling deputy who nodded. 

“Well then, I'll see you in an hour or so.”  
I turned and headed towards the bar. 

“New set tonight, I'll go and inform the others.”   
I gathered the other members of the performance groups. 

“We are doing new songs tonight, quite a range ok?”  
They all nodded. 

“What songs?” 

A younger member piped up from the back of the room. 

“A couple, of Bon Jovi classics, Lay your hands on me and keep the faith, A new one by Halestorm, I think its called I like it Heavy and Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine.”  
They all nodded 

“Dancers, listen to the music and sort out your performances. Lighting, do the Same but make the lights reflect the mood of the songs. Rehearsals thirty minutes.”  
I turned and walked to the dressing room. Humming I peeled through the clothes looking at them through black eyes absentmindedly grinding my teeth.  

“You know, if you want to show them the real you, dress in your own clothes. I know you hate this girly stuff."

I turned blinking away the blackness. 

“Adam, right? You're the av guy.”

He smiled “I'm surprised you remember my name, it's not like you talk to any of us much. You like to be alone. You seem to be thinking about something else the whole time you're here.”

I smiled and cocked my head to one side 

“I make a point of knowing the names of all the Supernatural residents of the towns I live in.”  
He glanced behind him 

“Supernatural? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He gushed and I smirked, I leant forward so my lips were by his ear.

“You're a werewolf sweetie.” I whispered and he skittered back. 

“How did you know that, I haven't told anyone that” I smiled and inhaled deeply. 

“I can smell it on you,” I blinked my eyes black.

“It helps that I am a demon.”  
His mouth dropped open. 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I am friends with Alexander Sands,”  
“That hunter?” He asked weakly. 

“Yes, he has known about you for quite a while, and as you eat animal hearts from the supermarket, We have no problem with you.”

I smiled and he breathed out.   
“Anything special for tonight?”

I nodded my head at his question.    
“No, something simple. Whatever you feel would work.” 

He sped off to tinker with the lights, and I turned back to the array of pink dresses and skirts on the rack. I grunted in disgust. Adam was right, I had to wear my own clothes.


	11. Stay.

An hour later I was standing in the wings in a long sleeved, floor length, flowing black dress with a gold belt that looked like a snake wrapped around my waist, one curling down my arm with the head sitting on my hand.   
I had a gold cuff on the other. I looked down at my feet which were sitting in black stilettos. I took a deep breath in. I had received a text from Alexander a few minutes earlier saying that all three of them would be in the audience and he had not told Dominic I was performing. I liked that, the music started and I walked out onto the stage, I was not surprised that they hadn't arrived yet but I knew they would soon.  
I heard the Wrangler pull up as I sang the last line of the first song and the lights dimmed. I saw them come in and sit down as the next song began to play. 

"Mother Mother, tell your children that their time has just begun. I have suffered for my anger, there are wars that can’t be won."

I watched Dominic's reaction out of the corner of my eye as I performed the song, I saw him try to get up and Alexander pull him back down and say something in his ear. I finished up the song 

"Lord you gotta keep the faith."

The stage went black. I could still see Dominic sitting staring at the table. I knew he would do that for most of the night, at least he wasn't leaving. I changed my position for the next song and waited for the music. I hoped he could understand, that in my own backwards way, I was trying to apologize.In my own twisted way.

"Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me.  
Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me.   
If you're ready, I'm willing and able. Help me lay my cards out on the table  
You're mine and I'm yours for the taking . Right now the rules we've made are meant for breaking."

I looked just over Dominic's shoulder for the entirety of the song, he looked at the table. I could tell he had tears in his eyes. He wanted so badly to hate me and yet every fibre of his being was telling him to just watch. The next song went quickly and by the look on his face Dominic knew I was singing about him and his Wrangler. The next song was very different and Dominic could tell, It made him look up when it wasn't rock. As I sung it I let all my emotions in 

"Holy water cannot help you now, A thousand armies couldn't keep me out, I don't want your money, I don't want your crown, See I’ve come to burn, Your kingdom down..."

My eyes locked with Dominic’s as I ran through the song until I realized I no longer had any words to sing as I rounded out the song. 

See I was dead when I woke up this morning, and I’ll be dead before the day is done. Before the day is done.   
My eyes widened and I panicked. I ran off the stage into the back. I heard the cheers and Alex came onto the stage. 

“Thank you for your applause, I am sorry to say that will be Luce's last performance, she has been asked to perform in another town. One more round of applause for Luce tonight. ” 

The applause in the bar was thunderous. I smiled and Changed into my black turtle neck and dark jeans.   
I smiled and took a step back into the shadows. I heard Alexander’s voice.

“Dominic. You know what you need to do. ” 

I could imagine the look on his face as he lectured the man he had raised as his own.

“Yeah, Xander? What exactly is that?”

“Fight, for you want. God knows she has.”

I let my eyes go black and I went to stand outside, Leaning against the wall of the building, just around the corner from the Wrangler. I was wearing my black jeans, dark grey turtleneck and my leather jacket. I stood there and waited. 


	12. Anywhere with You.

I heard voices after about five minutes. 

“Do you love her?” 

Spencer was saying as they came out of the building. 

“I thought I did. But-” 

“But nothing, she would never have left if you two shit heads didn't react the way you did when you found out. She wanted nothing more than to tell you the truth, but-”

Alexander was cut off by an exasperated Dominic. 

“But what Alexander, if she really wanted to stay why did she disappear. Why didn't she stay now. You can't honestly expect me to believe that she cares about us. If she even did in the first place.”  
Alexander sighed.

“Do you think that maybe she panicked. I mean this is a highly unorthodox situation. You are a Reynard, a hunter and she is a Demon. Dominic, do you trust me?” Alexander replied.

I heard a door open and shut as Spencer got in the car.

“Yes, Alexander I trust you.” Dominic sighed 

“Then, know that I am telling the truth when I tell you. She loves you. She loves you and feels more strongly for you than you know. I don't think she even knows how much she loves you, not yet. It is probably scaring the crap out of her.”

Silence was deafening for a few moments and then;

“So then where is she Alexander. I need to tell her how I feel. The truth is, I never stopped loving her. I know she has lied to me but, I can see reason in that. I lie to people that I love all the time, to protect them.”

I heard an almighty sigh.

“You know what, never mind. I'll probably never see her again.”

I heard a door open and then slam then I heard Alexander get into the car. The Wrangler rumbled to life and I heard it pull away. I stepped away from the corner and watched it leave. I sighed and walked over to my Ferrari. I followed them from a distance, lights off and eyes black. I pulled off to the side a few hundred meters from Alexander's driveway. I could sense a demonic presence and flashed to a few meters away from the Wrangler. With the lights off it was pitch black. I could see Spencer and Dominic in the car arguing. Alexander was looking in my direction. I heard a crack of a branch from my left and sunk down lower into the bushes. I watched as a shape emerged from across the driveway. Dominic and Spencer got out of the car and Alexander was watching the darkness warily. There was a bone chilling growl and I pulled out a bow and an arrow tipped with hellfire obsidian. I loaded my bow and aimed at the creature following it to just in front of the boys. I let the arrow loose and it slammed into the creature chest directly above it's heart. I smiled and lowered my bow. Dominic's head snapped around to look at the creature. 

“A perfect shot, where the hell did that come from.” 

Alexander laughed, 

“Who the hell do you think? I sure as hell can’t shoot a bow." 

Dominic smiled and Spencer looked confused.

“I don't understand. Who are you talking about?”

Alexander turned in my direction. I let out a low hiss as a hellhound came careening towards them. I let out another arrow, it pierced the hound's skull just before it reached Spencer. The obsidian made the corporeal form of the beast visible as it hit the ground. 

“What is with these attacks?” Spencer asked incredulously.

“Azazel must be mad that none of his attacks have reached you. She must think she is distracted tonight.”  
Spencer looked at Dominic. 

“Do you know what he is talking about?”

Dominic nodded and pulled Spencer inside. 

“We need to get as much light out there as we can.”

I could sense more hellhounds and demons. One by one I shot arrows into them as they emerged from the darkness into the pool of light that was slowly extending from the house. I turned and grabbed a hellhound by the scruff of his neck. 

“Seraphim?” 

I asked the shadowy hound, he turned his eyes towards me, they widened in surprise and then he yipped happily. I smiled.

“Stay there. How many are there?”  
He yipped four times.

“Four left?”

He dipped his head. I turned and saw them stalking across the yard. Two demons, two hellhounds. I could see Dominic standing worriedly in the window. I snuck closer and loaded my bow. thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack. In quick succession I slipped out the arrows, which landed in the skulls of the now dead hounds and demons. 

“Seraphim, did Azazel send you?” 

I asked the hound who was hovering by my side. He dipped his head again. 

“You came because you wanted to find me?”  
He gave me a toothy grin. 

“Ok, come with me. You trust me don't you?”

He nodded and brushed against my leg. I walked towards the house and stowed my bow on my back. I knocked on the door and waited. Spencer flung the door open and the slammed it in my face. I frowned and waited Alexander opened the door with a sigh, 

“Thank you, I'm glad you were here.”

He said indicating for me to come in. I took a step in and saw Dominic sitting on a couch not far from me. I turned back to the door in which Seraphim was struggling against an invisible barrier.

“Have you got any devil's shoestring anywhere?”   
I asked slowly. 

“Yes, why?”  
Dominic asked from behind me. 

“I need you to remove it from the door.”  
Dominic came to stand behind me.   
“Why?”  
I turned to look at him.

“Because shoestring doesn’t only keep hellhounds out.”

His eyes widened and I looked up at the door. I pulled the plant from the frame and burnt it quickly. Seraphim padded in and rubbed up against my leg. I crouched down and pulled the hound against me. 

“That's a good boy, now can you make yourself visible please.”  
I asked the hound who shook his fur and slowly became a visible wolf, that had obsidian black fur with bright blue eyes. 

“Is that a hell hound?” I Spencer asked, I shook my head.

“No, He is my familiar. A Hell Wolf” 

I looked over at Alexander who nodded slowly,   
“Seraphim here used to be the familiar of an angel, that is why he has blue eyes. He used to serve an angel who scared the life out of Michael. It is also why he is known as a hell wolf not hellhound.”  
I flicked my eyes too look at Dominic. 

“And now?”

“He is loyal to me, he will not hurt anyone without command.”

Dominic nodded and took a step towards me, I stiffened and bent down to look my wolf in his eyes.   
“Seraphim, are you going to hurt any of these men?”

I asked the wolf and he shook his large head. I smiled and kissed his muzzle.   
“Good, They ask you to do anything, you do it. Do you understand? You shouldn’t go back to hell now. You’re a deserter.”

He dipped his head and I smiled wider.   
“You can sleep now.”

I said to the wolf who circled and flopped onto the ground in a furry heap. I smiled and turned to Dominic who was hovering awkwardly. 

“I, uh, I want to know if you'll consider coming with us, hunting I mean. Just this once, see how it goes.”

He said looking at the ground. I cleared my throat, 

“If you accept what and who I am, then I will go anywhere with you. You need to trust me Dominic. I can’t hunt with you if you don’t.”

I turned and hugged Alexander, picked up the large wolf and carried him down the hallway.   
“Where's she going?”

Dominic asked. Alexander laughed.

“She's going to her room, she has had one here since you were five.”

I smiled to myself and pulled open a door on my right. I ducked in and slammed the door shut, locking it and gently placing Seraphim -who was snoring softly- on the bed.

The next morning Spencer came in while Dominic and I were discussing the seating arrangements for the trip to the next state over. 

"And why can't I sit up front with you?" 

I crossed my arms over my chest and looking at Dominic expectantly.

"Al- Luce, just not today OK. I need more time." He grumbled and continued walking away to grab his duffel bag. 

I watched after him sadly, taking a deep breath in. He still didn't completely trust me. Maybe he never would. Grabbing my bag I walked around to the driver's side, opened the back door of the Wrangler, threw my bag onto the seat and climbed in after it.  
I would usually sit behind Spencer so that I could watch Dominic drive. Today though, I don't want to watch him, I need to think. I took my phone out of my pocket and plugged my earphones in to it, my music began playing, loud. 


	13. Dark Roads.

"What is she doing on that side?" 

Dominic said to Spencer as they walked towards the car, I smiled to myself. Dominic stopped beside the window to look at me, I flicked open my eyes and stared at him. He jumped and then laughed when I smiled. I daydreamed while Dominic drove, thinking back to Seraphim who I had left with Alexander, promising to call him if I needed anything. Then my phone rang making everybody jump. I looked down at the screen and groaned. 

“irrumabo" I swore in latin in anger. 

Spencer laughed at the look on my face. 

“Who is it?"  
Dominic asked and I looked up at him,  
“Azazel, King of Hell. One hell of an ass. I hate him but you can't choose your boss I guess."

He nodded gravely, 

“You'd better answer it." he said softly and I nodded. 

“Salve, Azazel." I said in a bored voice. 

I listened to the demon, and my eyes darkened. We spoke in latin, the boys unable to understand what we were saying.

"What do you want Azazel?"

I rolled my black eyes and looked up to see both boys staring at me in the rearview mirror. I indicated for Dominic to look back at the road and looked down again. 

"I have a job for you to do. No exceptions Luce." 

“I don't do what I do for you. You are not my king.”

I replied to the demon. I paused to let the angry demon vent. 

“ I don't like you Azazel, I never had, but you need to trust me to do my job.”  
He reprimanded me and I frowned 

"You are a riddle, Luce"

"I will do your job. Just send me the details." 

I hung up and looked up to the two boys who were watching me intently.

“What was that about?”

Spencer asked slowly, I sighed. 

“What else? A boss trying to tell me how to do my job. I have an assignment out the same direction we’re heading.” 

I lifted my earphones and shrugged pressing play and closing my eyes. I could still hear the boys but they evidently thought I couldn't.

"Dominic, you've got to talk to her." 

Spencer said looking over at Dominic was shaking his head. 

"Why?"

Dominic paused as he watched the road in front of the car.

"And say what? Huh?" 

He frowned slightly. 

"Yeah, I really like you but you’re a demon and you lied to me." 

Dominic glanced over at Spencer.

"Right."

"You should give her a little credit man, she's smart, she sees right through you. I don't know what your problem is, seriously Dominic, be honest with her." 

Spencer almost sounded pleading.

"I know she is a demon but I know she loves you"

"What?" 

Dominic gasped, and my eyes flew open to see Spencer staring intently at Dominic, neither of them noticed. Dominic had a 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face as Spencer sits and shakes his head

"Fine Dominic. Do nothing. It is written all over her face when she is looking at you, especially when she thinks no one is looking."

Dominic glared at his brother and turned the music up, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he peered out onto the dark road illuminated by the headlights. I closed my eyes, thinking over what Spencer had said. He was the second person to say that I loved Dominic. I didn’t know what the hell to think. 

I blinked a few times when the car door slammed. I was in a motel parking lot. I had evidently been deep in thought for hours. I grabbed both the boys bags as well as my own and climbed out of the car. Watching and listening to the silence of the night. I heard Dominic walk out of the motel office and stretched. I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew he stopped for a moment to admire the view as my shirt pulled up as my arms lifted above my head. I turned to Spencer,

“He's watching me isn't he?” 

Spencer smiled through a laugh, I knew he didn’t trust me, but he saw the same thing I did when Dominic looked at me.

“Yes, Luce I-” 

I cut him off, harshly.   
“You know if I wanted either of you hurt I wouldn't have stopped those hellhounds or demons yesterday.” 

Spencer smiled down at me, I heard Dominic laugh to himself as he noticed the height difference between the two of us. The difference between 5'3" and 6'4" is a large one.   
I could see the realisation in his eyes when he realised I had caught him staring. I could see it in his gaze that I had caught him caring for someone, or rather something he shouldn’t be caring for.   
Dominic had no idea. No matter what secrets we had, I was never going to let it get too far. I don’t know how I feel about him, I don’t think I ever will. He will die long before I do anyway. No matter what he does, says or in this case what I don't say, I will be there for him no matter what, as long as he lives. Whether he wants me there or not. As he neared, I picked up the bags, leaning on the hood of the car and smiled again.

"We're in this one" 

He glanced my way, his mouth set in a small frown. I lowered my gaze, for the first time in a long time, I had the sense that I wasn’t meant to be where I was. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Somehow Dominic picked up on my anguish and took a step closer to me. 

“You too Luce.” 

I nodded at the ground and followed them both into the room. Breathing a slight sigh of relief as I spotted three separate beds. I quickly grabbed the one furthest away from Dominic, going against every instinct I had. 

“I guess I am in the middle then.”

Spencer said laughing to himself. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag onto the floor. 

“ Are you taking a shower, Spencer or should I?” 

I asked the younger Reynard who I knew took a long time in the shower.  
“I'll go, you two need to talk.” 

Spencer said skirting into the bathroom.   
“You know, I'd rather talk about this with both of you at once.”

I shouted over my shoulder. Spencer laughed 

“You two need to have a different kind of talk."

I heard the shower turn on and I looked over at Dominic.   
“What do we need to talk about?” 

I folded my arms across my chest and waited. 

“I know this has gone kind of sideways but you're right, I need to tell you something. Seeing you, the real you for the first time scared the hell out of me and I know that I shouldn’t have reacted the way you did, but I had trusted you for so long told you things that I hadn’t told anyone, not even Spencer. But I can’t deny that I feel something for you, this you.” 

He cut off and looked at me expectantly, 

“ I don’t think you understand what you’re saying. This can’t work, it can never work.”   
I turned away from him. 

“Luce, look at me.”

I heard him stand up, and come to sit next to me. The heat poured off his body, I could feel it radiating off him, colliding with my skin. 

“I know deep down you feel the same as I do, just look at me and tell me why you can't say it.”  
I turned to him.

“You shouldn’t be able to say that. I shouldn’t even be able to think like that. I shouldn’t be able to feel but I can and that scares the crap out of me.” 

I felt his hand wrap around mine. 

“Then let me in. Show me the real you. Tell me why you ran from me when I found out.” 

I dipped my head. Remembering that day and the way it shook me to my core. clenching a fist I looked back up into his eyes. 

“That look of hatred, that look of utter betrayal, It shook me to my core. I felt pain that day, something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I know it was partly my fault, that I lied to you and I shouldn’t have done that but the look on your face that day showed me that you wouldn’t forgive me for what I had done.”

Dominic grabbed my chin with his hand. 

“Will this prove to you that I can forgive you? It might take a little bit of time but I need you”

He asked pressing his lips to mine. Drawing me closer and closer into his chest until we were pressed against each other. 

“I need you, Luce. I will always need you.” 

I looked into his eyes,   
“You sure? You may change your mind after what I do tonight.”

“What are you going to do?” 

I pulled myself away from him. Afraid of his reaction. 

“I’m going to do my job. I’m going to kill a rouge demon.”


End file.
